Halo
by tylerandburnham
Summary: Spock and Ash Tyler talk about Michael Burnham on the Enterprise after the season 2 Star Trek: Discovery finale.


Halo

By: BurnhamAndTyler

"Standing in the light of your halo,

I've got my angel now."

Beyonce-Halo

"Door."

Spock entered the Enterprise guest quarters and saw Ash Tyler standing by the window looking out at the stars as they warped toward Earth. He turned around and seeing Spock gave a nod in acknowledgement. Tyler's face showed little emotion, already attuned to working for Section 31 no doubt and all his years in Starfleet. But Spock detected Tyler was surprised by his visit. Why wouldn't he be? Even though they had served on Discovery together and had a loved one in common they hadn't really ever talked. And now they had both lost Michael.

Spock began, "I came to tell you that we'll be arriving at Earth in 1 hour, 14 minutes, and 26 seconds. We will then be debriefed at Starfleet Headquarters."

Tyler gave a tired smile. "I am sure the computer would have alerted me to that fact shortly." He motioned Spock to take a seat. As he did Tyler took a seat on the sofa across from him. "If Captain Pike is concerned about what I'm going to say, he needn't be. I know what to say about Discovery, about…" His voice shook slightly, "Michael…"

"Captain Pike has full confidence in you. As do I."

Tyler nodded. Taking a breath, "I am so sorry for your loss. I know you meant so much to Michael. You both found each other again and then to be parted… I'm sorry you didn't get to join her as planned."

Spock nodded thoughtfully. "Losing Michael…It is...difficult...for myself and my family. And for you."

Tyler blinked back tears and looked away no longer able to keep his gaze steady.

Spock continued, "I regret we haven't had a chance to have really spoken, to have gotten to know each other better while Michael was still here. Captain Pike said that even when he had his initial doubts about you that my sister's faith in your good intentions never wavered. She said you were a good man."

Tyler's hands shook slightly.

"While my sister and I didn't have much of a chance to speak about you, Captain Pike has told me how you have always protected Michael. I'm assuming that's why you didn't go with her in the end. Working in Section 31 will give you a unique advantage to make sure that nothing like Captain Leland happens again. You will be better able to protect Michael, the Discovery crew, and the universe from extinction. And you brought the Klingons in to help. Your choice to remain behind was the logical one. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Or the one." Ash said sadly. Thinking of his, no Voq's, attack on Michael and then pushing it away said, "I haven't always protected her. I betrayed her trust once. And I never will again. She has the best people to look after her in the future. They are dedicated to protecting her. But she needed someone here, now, in the present."

"I think my sister would want you to know… You are the only person she has ever been in love with."

With tears in his eyes, his voice breaking slightly, Tyler clasped his hands together clutching something Spock could not see. Tyler looked at Spock. "She is my tether. I love her. I thought the hardest thing was leaving her when I went to Kronos, but telling her that I wasn't going with her… That was the hardest thing. It ripped my heart out. I will move forward. There's nothing else left to do. But my heart went 950 years into the future and I don't think I'll ever see it again "

"Michael is a centering force in my life. I was not sure how I would manage life without her. But before my sister and I parted she gave me one last piece of advice. She spoke of reaching for people, even people the farthest from me."

Spock stood up and walked over to Tyler. He hesitated for a moment and then put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "I wanted you to know that you have a friend, a brother now. If you ever need my assistance, or want to discuss Michael… You are not alone."

Tyler smiled sincerely at Spock. "Thank you"

Spoke nodded and proceeded to leave. But before he reached the door he turned and said, "My mother also requests that you contact her, at the very least, from time to time. It would be a comfort to her, speaking to you."

"I will," said Tyler.

Spock turned. "I told my sister that I was concerned for her safety, that it would ease my mind knowing she was okay. She told me she would send the last signal..to let me know she arrived safely. If we see it we will know." Spock's hand formed into the Vulcan salute "Live long and prosper, Ash Tyler."

Tyler stood and looked at Spock. "And you as well."

Spock nodded and exited Tyler's room. Tyler went to the window and looked out the window as Earth came into view. One part of him felt a sense of homecoming to the planet of Ash Tyler's birth. The other part of him felt a void. Home was 950 years in the future. Michael was home. Despair threatened to overwhelm him when he took a deep, centering breath and felt his tether, the bowline knot, in his hands. He smiled. Even without the signal he knew. She was out there. Alive. Somewhere. Doing what was right. Surely he would feel it if it was otherwise. He remembered their last kiss. All that love and longing and bitter-sweetness. It was the kiss that erased all doubts. Michael loved him. That would carry him through. It would have to. They were tethered to each other, now and always. Time would never lessen what they were to each other. She is the one he wanted to be human for, to be a good man for. He would always love her. Would always protect her. Time could not erase any of that.


End file.
